


Manipulation of Memories and Minds

by simpTM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Fix-It, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki Redemption (Marvel), Loki forced to live with avengers, Mind Control, Odin is a Shit Dad, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prisoner Loki (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpTM/pseuds/simpTM
Summary: Loki had been in the cell for 283 days when he was brought outside to receive his punishment. He assumed the All-Father would banish him, kill him, or lock him away where no one would ever find him. What he didn't expect, was to be forced to live with his (former) enemies, The Avengers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Loki/Avengers Team, Loki/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Peter Parker, Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Manipulation of Memories and Minds

The cells were cold. He had been shivering since he was thrown in here. ‘You can’t even be a Jotun well.’ Loki thought bitterly. With the memory of visiting Jotunheim with Thor in his mind, he reached down to his arm and grabbed it, squeezing until it was painful. 

He had wondered why he was still in the cells, he had expected the Allfather to immediately behead him or throw him to another planet. Instead, Odin had put him in the cells in the lowest part of the castle. There wasn’t another soul in there, everyone else that had been down here was now dead. There was no doubt the only reason he’s alive is because of Frigga and Thor. He didn’t understand why they were still trying to keep him alive, considering what he did to Asgard. He betrayed the family he was never truly a part of.

The door clanked open. “Think he’s still alive? I would bet on not.” The guards walked in, their armor and weapons clanging around. Loki could hear them getting closer until they were standing in front of his cell. He stayed facing forward, not moving to look at them. 

“Hey! Look at us.” Loki’s head lolled to the side and looked at them with a dead stare. “Get up. You’re being taken to the king.” 

He didn’t move.

The guards looked unnerved by his silence. Loki was always known as the young boy who wouldn’t stop talking, his tales laced with lies. People weren't used to his quietness. “If we go in there, do you think he would hurt us?” Guard #2 said, trying to be quiet. Loki could still hear him. 

“I don't know, what’s the worst that can happen?” 

The other guard shrugged before grabbing the side of the cell door and shoving it. It only moved a little bit, and guard #1 sighed before pulling with them. Even with combined strength, it took a lot to open the door all the way and they were panting by the end of it. The side of Loki’s mouth lifted into a tiny smirk, amused at the foolish guards. 

Loki slowly rises from where he was sitting in the corner. The guards hand’s instantly went to the hilts of their swords, prepared to pull arm themselves. Loki’s eyebrows lifted slightly, testing the waters of their limits. Guard #1 eyes raked over Loki once, then went back to where he was still holding his arm. 

“Is that blood?”

Loki furrowed his brows and looked down to where his arms were connected. His eyes widened slightly as he saw dark blood dripping down his arm. 

“What did you do?!” Both the guards were panicked.  
He didn’t answer them, he just removed his hand and looked at the crescent shaped cuts adorning his arm. On his other hand, there was blood under his fingers and staining his finger pads. He twisted his arm around and examined the cuts. He didn’t feel anything. He didn’t realize he was hurting himself.

Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster.

“Norns, what do we tell the king?’ Loki was placed back into reality by the sound of one of the guards talking. The other one scoffed and moved towards him. Loki didn’t react until the guard tried to reach out to grab his arm. Loki yanked his arm to his chest, his eyes widening and his breath shortening. 

“Hey, kid, calm down, It’s okay. We won’t hurt you.” The guard said in a calming tone. Loki didn’t know why the guard suddenly switched the way he talked, Loki would have guessed the guard was a dad. He probably knew Loki was still young (for an Asgardian) and felt the need to baby him. Loki scoffed at the thought. 

“Look, the king has decided on your punishment and we’re required to bring you to the throne room to receive it.”

Loki gazed down at his filthy body and reached up to feel his greasy and dirty hair. He didn’t want the All-father to see him like this, at his lowest on Asgard. He didn’t want to show the All-father he was affected. “May I clean myself before going?”

The older guard looked him up and down, smiled softly, and said, “I’ll see what I can do.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki’s eyes fluttered shut as he ran the water over his arms, getting off layers of dirt. He scrubbed at his body until it was completely clean, making sure not to miss any places. Once he was finished washing his skin, he took the bucket and filled it with water, releasing it onto his head to wash his hair. 

He was used to much more luxurious baths in his old quarters, but this would do. He just needed to be clean for his punishment. It was important, as from his past punishments he was expecting to not be able to wash in years in the future. 

He wrapped his hands around his hair and drained the water from it, watching the brown, dirty water go back into the tub. There was an obnoxious knocking on the metal door.

“Time’s almost up! We can’t be late or Odin’s gonna kill us.” The younger, more immature guard was tasked with getting him out of the dark room. The walls looked to be made with metal, with no windows and nothing but a bathtub in the middle of the room, with a small bucket.

He scoffed at being interrupted and slowly got out of the tub, trying to savor the only hot water he had felt in months. It seemed that while he was in the bath one of the guards had slipped in with clothes. There was a folded pile of them by the door. He pranced over and grabbed the boxers, quickly putting them on. He held up the pants and saw that they were black, flowy cuffed bottoms pants. The shirt was an emerald green half button up silk t-shirt. Not what he would normally wear in the palace, but it would do. He walked out of the room and was immediately put into chains by the guard. He rolled his eyes.

“I do suppose you’re going to use the muzzle as well?” He didn’t mean to sound overly bitter.

“Sorry. King's orders.” The older guard had walked up behind them and observed as the other one finished wrapping the restraints around his hands.


End file.
